Origins of A Prince: Vegeta's Story
by FighterWOLF
Summary: A look at Vegeta's life and what went around him through his life from birth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "life and death"

"I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!"

In the depths of outer space there lies Vegeta, a shiny red planet home of the all mighty Saiyan race. All which are awaiting the birth of their prince. King Vegeta waits patiently as the medics are all up and about for the coming of the prince. Hours pass everyone outside is eager and waiting patiently, sadly the Queen of the Saiyans passes after giving light to her son. King Vegeta with a tear in his eye looks at his lovely queen one last time kissing her lips slightly as she smiles at him then closing her eyes into an eternal sleep. The medics peeked in shock for it was a rare moment King Vegeta was rare on showing any emotional affection towards anyone the cover is pulled over her and the medics take her away as the king slowly lets go of his wife's hand.

As he wipes his tear from his eye he looks over at his newborn son his own flesh and blood he has his mother's eyes and her witty smirk, he checks his son's power level and he stands there in pure horror and shock.

"How is it possible? A power level like that beyond average of a Saiyan baby!" Vegeta looks up at his father with a cold but calm stare.

"That's the look of a true warrior destined to defy all odds." The dark prince lets out a loud cry the medics take the prince away to get him ready for the big ceremony while King Vegeta heads back to his chambers to try and rest for a while but his thoughts won't let him.

_Its impossible how can such a baby have so much power? I mean even I as a child did not have such power my son will become a legend no doubt in mind and maybe one day he will become the legendary warrior the super saiyan…_

As he lay there on his empty bed he looked over where his wife used to lie in sleep.

"My dear queen I never told you how much you meant to me you were my world I know I wasn't easy to put up with, but you always stayed at my side." He spoke in very low volume words as he held a grip on the bed sheet where his wife slept.

"I love you. I always did and I always will. I promise I will take good care of our son…." As he says those words he falls into a deep sleep it has been long time since he has had a good rest.

Meanwhile outside every single Saiyan in planet Vegeta waits for the prince. The elites are of course way up front, while the lower levels, as always, get stuck way behind among the lower levels is Bardock and his crew.

Bardock gets very impatient "Why the hell do we have to wait so long! We should be doing assignments not waiting to see some baby prince!"

Fasha looks over at Bardock. "Hey shut the fuck up! Do you wanna get all of us in trouble? You're lucky no one heard you or you would be dust right now Bardock."she laughs slightly.

Bardock replies with a grunt "Ha! If I was king things would be a lot different we sure as hell wouldn't have to take any of this bullshit"

Tora looks at Bardock with a smirk. "Don't flatter yourself Bardock… Come on at least at the ceremony there will be plenty to eat."

"Yeah but we well get the usual scraps that are left over after the elites take up all the good food."

Borgos and Shugesh look at Bardock. "At least we get something to eat Bardock. You always have to be the negative of everything don't ya?"

Bardock looks over at them "All you guys can think of is food when you should concentrate on fighting…"as he says that he moves quickly and puts Shugesh in a sleeper hold.

"Hey come on Bardock that's not fair!" Bardock gives him a noogie as they all laugh.

An explosion is heard it came from the medics room everyone just stares in shock of the explosition

One of the medics runs quickly and knocks on the Kings door. "Your Majesty sorry to disturb you but its Vegeta! He's out of control! We all need you now!"

The King gets dressed and heads out to the medics room. He's shocked to see that its been blown to bits and some of the medics are either dead or critically injured but Prince Vegeta is safe and sound without a scratch on him.

"What happened here?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Sir its Prince Vegeta he became very uncontrolable and he just blew up the entire room…."

"What you have to be joking?"

" No sire it's the truth The Prince is sure unbelivable I wouldn't have belived it …."

"Ok hurry and have this messed cleaned up we should be able to fix all this tomorrow." The King picks up his son, looks around what used to be a room then he takes a look at baby Vegeta."

My son control yourself you are gifted with such power but you must learn to control yourself in order to become a true warrior I know you can't understand this now…

As he walks out the room with his naked son in his arms he calls for the servants. "Take my son get him well dressed for the ceremony dress him in something fit for a prince." King Vegeta walks to the throne room and sits down and waits.

The servants and maids are trying to find something for the prince to wear, but everytime they put some fancy baby clothing on him he rips it and cries. The servants are running around looking for something like crazy but the infant Prince points at some armor that's sitting in a corner.

They all look in total shock.

"Hmmm just a baby and already he can blow up stuff and decide what he wants to wear. What's next is he going to shop for condoms tomorrow hahahaha!" one of the maids over heard the joke" shut up ! do you realize what penalty you will face if someone else heard you now Quickly go make some armor fit for the kid"

It didn't take long for the weighted gloves and boots plus a blue suit to be made for Prince Vegeta but the armor would have to wait as one of the maids dresses him Vegeta looks around and smirks a slight smile and saying "bah bah boo boo gahh gahh" normal things a baby would say , the maid feeds him his bottle then sets him down in a crib with a lullaby tune that the queen had made especially for Vegeta " she gives him a pacifire as Vegeta then drifts off into a deep sleep during the lullaby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "A Saiyan Celebration"

"AGAIN I DO NOT OWN DBZ THIS IS JUST FOR FUN!"

Everyone has been let in the main hall where the party will take place, no one is allowed to get a drink or taste the food until the King makes his presence with the new prince. Everyone anxiously waits to see the newborn prince it's only a matter of time now. Everyone around starts to socialize and catch up on things. The room is quite nice but not to nice Saiyans intentionally don't allow it. Everyone is laughing and talking, Bardock along with his crew is waiting behind with all the other low level Saiyans and he sits there with his arms crossed and eyes closed and he remembers back……

It was a time before Saiyans were divided into classes and before any leadership among them was established, young Bardock and the future Saiyan King best friends. Both were born with the same power level, on the same day, and at a very young age both already strong warriors always training and sparring…

Vegeta always won the fights him and Bardock had but Vegeta could see beyond that Bardock was getting to strong and soon he will be too much to handle. Everyone knew both of them real well and everyone thought Vegeta was the superior one.

Fame got to Vegeta's head and he proclaimed himself as King of the Saiyans there were no objections and with the help of Frieza the Saiyans would be divided into 3 classes: low levels, troops, and elites.

Bardock hoped that King Vegeta would give him a high honor position but the King turned his back on him

"You will never be as strong as me now I see you are nothing but a low level so get to the bottom where you belong!" In a rage Bardock charged but was held back by 2 royal guards.

"You won't get away with this! I swear if not me my offspring will crush your honor one day!" Bardock was thrown outside and laughed at by troop and elite Saiyans.

"I will get him one day I swear!" he gets up and walks away standing tall blocking out the laughs from everyone else he bumps into Tora.

"Watch were your going asshole." Tora just looks at him then says "Well show all of them one day…"

Bardock just looks back at him and smiles. Since then the two 'low-level' Saiyans been best friends…..

Bardock opens his eyes to find that the ceremony is about to begin everyone quiets down as the King makes his appearance and heads for his seat on the royal table he makes his speech.

"**_Comrades how good it is to see you all today it is a glorious ocassion we have come a long way, our fathers before us have struggled to become the ultimate warrior race in the universe all the blood the brutal beatings the massive graves of our fallen fathers they fought on and struggled, but always came above anything defying all odds we stand here today carrying that honor. There has been bad times and good times some of wich were beyond our control but we never say die ,we never surrender, we never give up,OUR ENEMIES WILL REALIZE THAT WHEN YOU CHALLENGE A SAIYAN YOU CHALLENGE A GOD IN THE FLESH THERE WILL BE NO WAY OUT, NO MERCY, NO PITY, NO ONE TO HELP, LET IT BE KNOWN THAT ANYONE WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE WILL BE OBLITERATED FROM ALL EXISTANCE!"_**

Claps,whistles and "YEAH!" are heard loudly all over .

"_**But all of this will not stay as is we gotta keep proving to anyone and everyone that we are the best there is more blood more beatings more massive graves of fallen Saiyan warriors will occur, we have to be on full guard at all times under my leadership we can do no wrong WE WILL ALWAYS COME OUT ON TOP LIKE ALWAYS AND SHOW ALL THOSE SON'S OF BITCHES THAT THE SAIYAN RACE WILL NEVER DIE!"**_

Loud cheering and whistling from the crowd.

"_**But I will not always be here to lead the Saiyan race we may have powers beyond belief but I am still mortal, for long I have wished for my legacy to live on and now it has come to be……"prince Vegeta's crib is rolled in, he awakes slightly from his nap still chewing on his pacifier King Vegeta carries him in his arms".. meet my son the VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND FUTURE LEADER OF THE WHOLE SAIYAN RACE!"**_

Very very very loud cheers and whistling and claps are heard the crowd cheers and cheers.

Prince Vegeta lets out a very loud cry.

"_**THE CRY OF A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR!"**_

More loud cheers and warrior Saiyan war cries are heard.

"_**NOW LET US ALL FEAST AND DRINK TO THE NEW BORN PRINCE!"**_

As the cheering and yelling slowed down everyone helped themselves to some good food and drinks everyone taking a look at the prince and paying their respects, very long line. But the ceremony seemed to go fast. Many take a good look at their prince and leave gifts right beside him. Everyone smiling and amazed by his power level one by one they all take a good look.

Last but never the least as the crowd spreads out and heads to get drinks and food Bardock takes a look at the baby prince. As he checks his scanner he is amazed by his power. _Unbelivable really shocking for a baby but that dosent mean he is the superior one._

King Vegeta looks from the corner of his eye and walks over to them.

"Impressive isnt it old friend?" He says while admiring his new born.

He locked eyes with the ground, trying to hide the angered expression from his face."Yes Vegeta it is and as I recall we are not friends remember?"

"Come now you cant still be mad at that, was a long time ago" The King simply responded.

"Well then why don't I just take place as King and then throw you and your son out and wait a few years and tell me if your still mad."

King Vegeta's face turned a sour note. "Bardock don't flatter yourself we both know I was always the better one."

Bardock let out a scoff. "If by better you mean better at opening your mouth instead of throwing a punch then yeah you were a lot better."

King Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You show me some respect scoundrel your nothing but a low level warrior and you know it!"

"You know as well as I do that just because a Saiyan is born with a low power level dosent mean they are weaklings our race can build up their power to the best so we are all equal." He spat on the floor glaring at King Vegeta.

"Nonsense Bardock don't flatter yourself."

"Then prove it I challenge you King I will show everyone that you arent as tough as you make yourself out to be!" Bardock outbursted.

"Ha you just cant challenge royalty? You peasent!"

Bardock let out a smirk. "Well I just did so either fight or just stand there and take an ass wooping King!" He slammed his fist on the gift table.

Everyone around stops what they are doing and look over in shock as the low level warrior is ready to fight Saiyan royalty both seemed ready to fight until 3 very unexpected visitors arrive, everyone stops frozen to see Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler drop by out of nowhere.

All 3 of them headed towards the front.

King Cold looks around. "Well what a marvelous party you have here King Vegeta." he picks up an apple and starts eating it "We just thought we would drop by to bring our good will and pay respects to the new prince I hear hes quite the little thing."

Cooler then picks up glass full of fine wine and drinks it.

King Vegeta felt a surge of fear upon and his people. He stand upright and guided the arrived guests to his son. "Lord Frieza, King Cold, Cooler how great it is to see you all here im honored that you have taken the time to pay your respects to the Saiyan prince he is right over there."

Vegeta looks up at them coming curious like the baby he is as they come closer he raises his arms and grins like if he were to power up.

As all three of them walked over looking at him mysteriously with a little shock."Well he is quite the little one isnt he a fine Saiyan elite indeed." Frieza then turns to King Vegeta "King Vegeta I'd like you to consider living in our mothership so that way we can stradegize and plan better I think it's a good idea and you should consider it".

"It's a good idea and I will consider it Lord Frieza."

"Well good we must go for now we have things to attend to so continue your little party here." They walk out of the main hall.

Cooler let out a small chuckle. "Bunch of pathetic monkeys wouldn't you agree father?"

"Indeed Cooler yes but they what can you do monkey see monkey do hahaha."

The smallest of the trio walked on ahead then turned around stopping the other two in their tracks. "They just better not forget who is in charge here I am Frieza the most powerful in the universe and no one especially a filthy Saiyan monkey will ever take my place ill make sure of that."

They leave on their spaceship in no time leaving a huge trail of dust behind them. What they didn't realize is that Nappa a young Saiyan elite had over heard them and he then rushed into the main hall.

Bardock and King Vegeta still arguing a bit.

"Bardock forget it I refuse to fight such a low class Saiyan!"

He only twitched his eyes then balled up his fist even harder. "Grrrrrr fine I'll show you. You'll see.

He walks away people around him are laughing at him for thinking he could win against the Saiyan King, Bardock just sits down and starts to have a drink.The party then continues.

Nappa talks with King Vegeta about what he overheard, King Vegeta thought it was best if they both never speak of it again he knows very well that they are no match for Frieza so its best if for now its kept under wraps.

"Nappa you are one of my best elites but im afraid that I must strip you of your leadership."

Nappa looking very surprised and in shock.

The King continued "From now on it is your duty to protect the Saiyan prince"

Nappa is shocked and now happy since this is the highest honor among the Saiyans.

"You are now part of the royal family Nappa congratulations."

He smiled. "Thank you sire this is really an honor for me I will protect our prince to my death".

Nappa then rolls the crib and takes Vegeta away to his nursery then he shouts out the lights Vegeta sleeps deeply once again. Nappa then gets back to the party.

Everyone is having a great time drinking eating arm wrestling and singing traditional Saiyan songs everyone is happily drinking and singing waving their beer mugs and wine and they sing at the top of their lungs…………

_We have kicked ass_

_Time after time _

_Weve done our bad_

_But committed no good_

_And bad mistakes_

_Weve Made A Few_

_Weve had shit thrown in our face_

_But weve come through_

Beer mugs break and laughs go all around.

_We go on and on and on!_

_We are the Saiyans- my friends_

_And well kick your asses- till the end_

_We are the Saiyans _

_We are the Saiyans_

_No time for mercy _

Cause we are the Saiyans-and we kickassssss 

More laughs.

_Weve made our stand_

_You brough us so much fun _

By running and screaming and 

_Everything that goes with it_

_We thank you all_

_But its been no easy task_

_No pleasure ride_

_We consider it a challenge before the whole Saiyan race _

And we aint gonna fucking loose! We go on and on and on! 

_We are the Saiyans-my friends_

_And well kick your asses-till the end_

_We are the Saiyans_

_We are the Saiyans _

_No time for mercy _

_Cause we are the Saiyans- and we kickassssss!_

Woooooos,cheers, and YEAH WE KICK ASS are heard all over.

All around laughter,clashing of beer mugs,and chugging contests going around.

King Vegeta amongst the ones drinking heavily with his buddies and having a great time. Bardock on the other hand is just sitting and staring not enjoying himself. Tora and Fasha are talking to other people.

"No way! Bardock is the heaviest drinker around I bet he could out drink your friend in a flash." Tora says.

"Well your on then and if your boy cant handle it you have to kiss my ass."

The Saiyan let out a grin then slammed his drink on the table."It's a deal and if your boy looses you will kiss my ass"

They shook on it.

"Hey Bardock! Get your ass over here!" Tora yelled.

"Who the hell are you to give me orders Tora?"

"Haha calm down this guy over here thinks he can outdrink you in a flash."

"Ha I don't care I have to much on my mind right now." He went back to his water glass.

The Saiyan that challenged him got up. "Not man enough to come up against me, you little pussy?"

Bardock breaks his glass then walks over. "LETS DO THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Loud YEAAAAHS! are heard.

30 shots of hard Saiyan hard liquor are served for each contestant.

"Alrite ready set GO!"

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Shot after shot Bardock dominates in the 18th shot the other guy passes out cold, Bardock keeps drinking and drinking till the last one."

YEAHHHHHHHH! Is heard all over

Bardock then lifts up a beer barrel and chugs the whole thing in a flash then breaks the barrel on his head.

Tora lifts Bardocks arm up"THE WINNER!"

Cheers and whistles are heard all over the place.

Tora then looks at the guy he made the bet with "Alritght now you lost, and you lost baddddd".

Tora pulls his pants to show his bare ass "Kiss away!" unwillingly the guy kneels down and kisses Tora's ass"

The loudest laughter of the night is heard.

Tora then walks off with Fasha in his arms.

Bardock is wasted out of his mind but drinks a lot of water in order to take the majority of his drunkeness away.

A beautiful long haired Saiyan girl walks up to Bardock. He cannot belive his eyes shes so beautiful her hair down to her knees beautiful glowing eyes , and great curves she had it all.

"You're quite the drinker." She says in a low voice.

Bardock smiled while still being a little tipsy. "Thank you my liver is as strong as me, what's your name?"

The beautiful Saiyan giggled. "Tannipu and your Bardock. Yeah I've been hearing a lot about you from Fasha and now I finally get to meet you.."

"Well its nice to meet you, you're really beautiful you know that?"

She blushes and turns really red.

"Well your not bad yourself Mr." as she says that she turns away slightly gigling.

"Well thank you im just telling you the truth."

"Bardock I've had a lot of feelings for you for a while when your friend Fasha talks about you and I've seen you around but ive been to afraid to say a word."

Bardock stares in shock because hes never had such a girl just tell him something like that and the majority of the Saiyan women try to get with a troop or an elite not a low level.

"I don't know what to say I'm really shocked" he puts his arms around her and they walk off together to her place, she puts her arms around him and holds him tight.

When they get to her place she immediately tells him "Look I don't wanna rush into anything so… Could we just sleep together I mean real sleep?"Bardock said yes but he was still in shock that such a girl would have feelings for him.

She falls asleep laying her head on his chest and drifts off to sleep.

Bardock just looks at her still in amazement. _Even when she sleeps shes still so beautiful_. his thoughts revolve around his mind but then closses his eyes and falls to a deep sleep as well.

Back at the main hall everyone is leaving after a good long time King Vegeta just a tad tipsy but still in his senses walks into Vegeta's nursery.

"My Boy you will be such a powerful King one day" he puts one of his hands on Vegeta's head as he sleeps. "You have already made me proud I can only imagine how much stronger you will get." He walks away smiling back at his son, he heads for his quarters near by and sleeps as well.

….

….

….

Just 3 hours later the alarms all over planet vegeta go off louder than ever the voice of security is heard"ALL SAIYANS ON GUARD PLANET VEGETA IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"Tannipu is soposively the mother of Goku and Radtiz she resembles Raditz but has Gokus happy go lucky attitude,I thought id thrown in the Saiyan version of We are the champions lol no I do not own that song! There will be songs Ill put on this story but they will be the real thing and I think itll set the mood , thanks to anyone whos been reading this story so far the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!"


End file.
